George's Adventures
by BVBYaoiGirl89
Summary: George is just wondering around Gryffindor tower when some surprises happen. Join George as he stumbles away only to find hidden pleasures. (Warnings include smut. Everyone is of legal age in this story.)
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I hope you have enjoyed these past few stories I have written, I loved writing them . I am them as well. I am sorry for any mistakes I made in my stories that have bothered you, I am still getting use to typing words.

Unlike my other stories, this one will get slightly.. smutty, to put it simply. Not very but it will still be rated M for necessary reasons.

Disclaimer : I do not own any of these characters, even if I wish I did at certain times. R&R!

Warnings: Boy on Boy action, don't like don't read. Sexual content.

Pairings: Harry Potter/Colin Creevey, Fred Weasley/Draco Malfoy, George Weasley/Oliver Wood (All are over the legal age.)

(Oliver is the quidditch coach)

George's POV

I groaned as I finally collapsed onto one of the many couches of the Gryffindor Common Room. Filtch had really made me work my arse off as I helped him clean the storage rooms. I rubbed my right shoulder, sighing in pleasure as my muscles relaxed. I closed my eyes and tried to get the rest of my body to relax but I was to tense.

I let out a sigh of frustration a I stood from the couch. A nice hot shower was exactly what I needed right now. I headed to my dorm to retrieve my toiletries and than headed for the showers. I was about to walk in when I heard what sounded like a groan of pain come from inside. Some steam was rising from under the door, proving someone was also occupying the showers. I pressed my ear to the door, hearing yet another groan. That groan sounds familiar..

"Shit..", Said voice hissed and with a jolt I realized who that voice belonged too. Harry! I felt panic set in as I frantically tried to figure out what to do. I guess I should go in first. I was about to kick open the door when I thought , 'What if Harry's just on the other side?'. I decided to open it slowly, in case Harry did happen to be on the floor in front of the door.

I slowly opened the door, noticing the sound of the water covered up the squeak of the heavy door. I looked at the floor and was happy to see Harry wasn't laying there with a broken bone. I let my eyes wonder around, searching for my green eyed friend. I stepped in only to freeze when another familiar voice joined Harry's. "Oh fuck..Oh fuck Harry yes right there!", A high pitched voice called. I felt my body move on its own, following the voice.

"Oh Merlin.. Gods your tight Colin." I heard Harry's voice grunt as I came closer. I reached the sound of the voices and peeked in the curtain, my pants becoming uncomfortably tight. Harry had Colin's chest pushed up against the wall, his legs spread as Harry pounded into him. I felt my face heat up as I watched them go at it, Harry's right hand tangled in Colin's golden locks. My hand wondered down to the bulge in my school pants, massaging my cock through the cloth. I could tell by the way Harry was starting to get sloppy with his thrusting that he was getting close to cumming.

"Ungg.. Oh god Harry I'm close." I heard Colin whine. Harry pulled Colin's head back, licking up the blondes neck. "Cum with me baby..", He growled. After two more thurst, Colin let out a small shriek, his small frame going rigid. "Oh fuck Colin!", Harry called, slamming into his lover, probably shooting his load. I watched as they slumped against the wall, their breath coming out in short pants. I saw Colin turn his head slightly, his lips meeting Harry's in a very passionate kiss, their tongues tangling together. I forgot about my pulsing erection for a moment, watching the two lovers interact.

When I felt my cock throb, begging for release, is when I decided I needed to get back to my dorm. I slowly slipped out from the showers and ran as fast as I could towards my room. Before I reached the door to my room, I leaned against the wall, trying to catch my breath. I looked down at my crotch and blushed when I saw a small wet spot forming. God.. They were so hot together..

It's been awhile since I have had a nice shag. Me and Lee use to fool around with each other, to release some stress, but once he started dating Katy, I decided I should wait until I found a serious relationship to begin having sex again. I reached down to rub myself through my pants to relieve some of the pressure on my cock. I groaned and grabbed onto the wall for support as my knees buckled from the pleasure. I closed my eyes and tried to think of something that would help calm down my hormones. After a few minutes of deep breathing and thinking of Snape naked, I decided I was composed enough to enter the dorm I shared with my twin.

We were the only Gryffindor 7th years that returned to finish so we had the entire dorm to ourselves. I opened the door and was about to greet my brother when once again, I froze where I was standing. Did Merlin hate me today or something? Was I being punished for my pranks?!

"Oh fuck Fred if you fucking stop I swear I will cut your balls off!" I heard Draco Malfoy growl from under my brother. I heard Fred chuckle as he kept thrusting into his blonde fiance. "You're such a slut today dragon..", I heard him mutter before attacking Draco's neck with his lips and teeth. I caught sight of Draco's face and saw he was blushing, his pupils dilated, mouth hanging open. Gods.. I knew why Fred always talked about how beautiful Malfoy was now. He looked hot wit his mouth open, drool making its down his chin. His usually perfect hair an unruly mess.

I felt as though I was going to pop out of my pants as I watched my brother screw his lover into his bed. "Oh shit Fred yes! Oh fuck right there baby!", Draco cried as he clawed at my brothers back. Soon Fred's thrust became erratic, signalling he was close. I couldn't watch my twin cum, that's taking it way to far. I quietly shut the door and dashed down the stairs and out the portrait hole. I had no idea where I was running too. I just let my legs carry me to where ever I was headed. I skidded to a stop in front of the quidditch locker room, taking in deep gulps of air. Once I caught my breath I looked up, wondering why my mind had brought my here. Finally it clicked and I grinned. Showers! Isolation!

I felt as though I could sing as I walked into the locker room, grinning as I made my way to the deserted showers. I turned on the hot water and let it warm up before I turned on the cold as well. I slowly stripped, hissing when the cold air met my heated member. I threw all my clothes into a corner and stepped into the shower, moaning in ecstasy as the warm water cascaded over my tensed body. "Merlin I needed this." I said aloud. I ran through my routine, lather up my hair and rinse, lather my body than rinse and than repeat. After I deemed myself clean, I looked down at my cock, still as hard as it was since I walking in on Harry and Colin.

I slowly let my hand wonder down my stomach, running my thumb over the head. I gave a shuddering breath and braced myself against the wall. I slowly wrapped my hand around my length, groaning out loud. "Fuck!", I hissed as I slowly dragged my hand up and down my heated cock, precum starting to ooze from the tip. I sped up my strokes, stopping every once in awhile to tease the head. I let go of my cock, torturing myself. It always made my orgasm more mindblowing.

I leaned my head back against the tiles, panting as I twisted one of my nipples. God it felt so good. I closed my eyes, trying to imagine someone here with me. I racked my mind, thinking of any of the guys who were openly gay. To my slight horror and embarrassment, my mind kept wondering back to a certain Scottish men. Oliver Wood. Since I had joined the quidditch team, I have always had a small crush on Wood. When he left Hogwarts, I thought I would get over him, but when we returned, we found out he was the new quidditch coach. I was slowly falling for the sport obsessed man, every time he was near my I got bloody butterflies in my stomach. And he was openly gay. The only problem was, we were both tops.

When ever I bedded someone, I was on top. No matter who they were. But with Wood.. I wouldn't mind being on bottom.. I wonder what it feels like..

Looking down at my cock, I bit my lip. Maybe.. I slowly brought three fingers up to my mouth. I sucked on them slowly, coating them in my saliva. I spread my legs and braced my open hand against the wall and shakily guided my fingers towards my puckered entrance. For extra help, I muttered a quick lubrication charm. I slowly circled my hole, shuttering in pleasure and slight fear.

Closing my eyes, I started to ease my index finger inside. It felt.. strange to say the least. I thrusted it in and out, before easing my middle finger in as well. This time I had to bite back a yelp of pain at the feeling of being stretched. I closed my eyes, willing the pain to fade. I did an experimental thrust of my fingers and moaned softly. It felt kinda good once the pain fades.

Scissoring my two fingers, I let my head drop, moaning freely. God this feels really good. I thrust my fingers in a little deeper and dug my teeth into my bottom lip to hold in my scream. I guess I just discovered my prostate. Bloody Hell!

I eagerly thrust back onto my own fingers, whimpering every time I struck my prostate. Fuck I could get use to this. I sank to my knees, riding my fingers as I teased and pulled my nipples. "Oh shit.. Aw fuck yes Wood right there." I moaned. I imagined Wood underneath me, holding my hips as I rode him. I lost myself in my little fantasy, not hearing the locker room door opening..

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second installment of George's Adventures. It does get smutty in this chapter and this is my first attempt so please understand if I get something wrong. Enjoy and R&R

George's POV

"Mmm, oh fuck..", I groaned as I kept thrusting my fingers into my ass, hitting my prostate every time. I clenched my eye shut as I felt my balls tighten up. Fuck, I should have tried this a long time ago. Merlin I'm close.

I started thrusting my fingers in faster and harder, nearing my orgasm. "Ahem..", I heard someone say. My eyes flew open, staring into the face of Oliver Wood. I froze, not even removing my fingers, just staring at the man in front of me. He was dressed in muggle jeans and a wife-beater, covered in sweat. I guess he was out playing a game of quidditch.

When did he get here? How long has he been watching? A million questions flew through my mind as we stared at each other. There was a slight blush on his cheeks as he stared at me, his hands shoved in his pockets.

I snapped out of my daze, yanking my fingers from my hole. I was horrified when a moan of disappointment escaped my mouth. I looked at the tiled floor beneath me, not meeting Oliver's eyes. I heard him clear his throat. "That was quite the show you put on George." I heard him mutter. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks for what seemed like the millionth time tonight.

I stood, holding onto the wall as my legs shook. I was almost completely standing before my legs gave out on me. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the pain that was about to crash over my body for when I hit the stone floor. I waited but the pain never came. I opened my eyes and stared into the brown eyes of Oliver. I felt myself blush as I saw his eyes rake over my body.

"Thanks Wood." I said softly, refusing to meet his eyes. I felt his fingers under my chin, tilting my head up to meet his eyes. I felt my face heat up, my blush deepening. We stared at each other for a moment, water pouring down on us. I was about to stand when his arms wrapped around my waist, holding me close him. "Wood?", I asked timidly. He was shaking, his eyes closing. "Oliver? Are you alright?", I asked again,worry evident in my voice. He opened his eyes, staring down at me.. Before I could say a word, his lips were on mine. I stiffened, eyes widening. Oliver.. was kissing me.

I sat there for a few minutes before my brain started to function again. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back. I moaned as he bit my lip. When I opened my mouth, he plunged his tongue inside. I tangled my fingers in his hair as he ravished my mouth, his hands roaming over my body. I tugged at his soaking shirt, wanting to feel his skin against mine.

We broke our kiss so Oliver could help me get his shirt off. We threw it somewhere in the room, not really caring where it landed. He kissed down my neck, stopping to bite every once in awhile. "God I have been dreaming about this for ages George." I heard him say softly as he licked back up my neck, nipping at my ear lobe.

I felt my heart beat quicken at his confession. He's wanted me. " I have too Oliver, ever since I joined quidditch." I said in a small voice. I heard him growl and he pushed my back on my back, towering over me. I looked up at him, taken back. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "You're mine now George Weasley." , and he kissed me once more. I felt myself grin into the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

Once again he broke our kiss, peppering kisses down my neck. I groaned as one of his hand reached up to start playing with my nipple. I whimpered as his fingers tugged and pulled my sensitive nubs. Suddenly I felt a slick digit at my hole and I felt my eyes widen as I looked up into Oliver's eyes. "Can.. Can I George?" He pleaded as I felt his finger circle my entrance. I took a deep breath and nodded, closing my eyes as his finger started to ease in.

I whimpered as he started to thrust in, arching my back as he leaned down to lick one of my nipples. He once again looked at my as I felt another finger at my hole. I gave him another nod and bit my lip. I felt the slight pain as his other finger joined the first. I tensed for a moment. Oliver stopped his movements and moved up to kiss my cheek. "Relax love, it will feel good in a moment." And he started to scissor his fingers inside me. Like he said, the pain started to fade, being replaced with toe curling pleasure as his finger struck my prostate.

"Oh fuck... Oliver yes." I cried as his fingers thrust deeper, stroking my pleasure button. I heard him growl as he licked my ear. "God you sound hot when you moan my name.. George.. can I be inside you." He asked the end a bit nervously. I nodded quickly. "Yes Oliver, please." I whined the 'please' as I reached down to rub his cock through his jeans. He hissed and made quick work of getting rid of his pants and underwear. I felt my heart drop to my stomach as I took in the size of his member.

Yep, I'm going to die.

He had to be atleast nine inches long and three inches around. He saw me staring and gave me a comforting kiss. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He said. I watched him settle himself between my legs and smiled as I heard him mutter a lubrication charm and I yelped when I felt a cold substance around and in my ass. I gave a small glare when I saw him smirk at my noise. I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw when I felt his head prod my hole. He looked me, silently asking for permission. I held my breath and nodded. He kissed me roughly as he pushed in. Bloody fucking hell this hurts!

I clung to him, gritting my teeth as he kept pushing in. He stopped mid way, letting me adjust to this new feeling. For minutes we just sat there, me willing the pain to fade. After around ten minutes, I looked up at Oliver and said , "You.. you can continue." I said through gritted teeth. He nodded and but his lip and slowly pushed the rest of the way into me.

I felt him slowly pull out but immediately pushed back in. I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood. Fuck I wish this would start to feel good. "George? Do you want me to stop?", I heard Oliver huff out. "No, just please be gentle till I get use to it." I whimpered out. He gave a shaky nod as he pulled out and thrusted back in.

After around five more thrust, the pain finally faded and was replaced by this amazing feeling of being filled. I moaned loudly, clawing Oliver's back. I started to pant, gasping for air as Oliver picked up the pace of his thrust. I opened my mouth to moan right as he struck my small bundle of nerves. "Oh fuck!", I cried. I kept moaning his name as he stuck my prostate thrust after thrust.

I started to sound like a porn star as I begged him to fuck me harder. "Oliver please! Harder!", I whined as I gripped his ass. He just smirked at me and kept thrusting at his pace. I gritted my teeth as I dug my nails into the firm flesh under my hands. He was driving me crazy with his teasing thrust. I moaned as he bit my neck, his index finger teasing the head of my neglected cock. My eyes rolled back in my head as I saw stars as he assaulted my prostate and cock.

My eyes flew open as he pulled out of me. "What the fuck Oliver?", I yelled. I really didn't like the feel of being empty. "I want you on my lap as I make you cum." He said as he shrugged his shoulders, water droplets falling from his hair. He sat against the wall facing the water facet. I timidly climbed on top of him, aiming his member for my hole. I groaned as I sank down onto his cock, my head falling back. "God damn it you're tight.", Oliver ground out as he gripped my waist.

He slowly guided my up and down until I found my own rhythm. He let his head drop against the wall as I practically bounced in his lap. I whimpered as I felt his gruff hand wrap out my throbbing cock. I bounced faster as he stroked me in time with my stroke down. I felt the coil tighten in my stomach, signalling my upcoming orgasm. I yelped as Oliver's grip on my hips tightened as he thrusted up into me. I hung onto his shoulders for dear life as he pounded into me, my cries mixing with his grunts.

"Oh fuck! Oliver I'm gonna cum!", I cried as he pounded my prostate till I was nothing but a blubbering, moaning pile of goo on his lap. "Fuck! Cum with me George." He growled as his grip tightened once more. I dropped my head onto his shoulder, muttering incoherent words. Finally as he gave one last tug on my cock as he hit my sweet spot, my coil snapped. "Oliver!", I screamed as ropes of my thick cum shot out of my cock. I felt my hole clench tightly around Oliver and groaned as he growled and clutched me, his warm loading shooting deep inside me.

I slumped bonelessly against him, stars shooting behind my eyes. I gulped down air as I tried to calm my racing heart. Oliver reached behind me and switched off the water, so complete silence filled the showers. I pulled back and kissed him softly. I felt him grin into the kiss as he hugged me close. After a few minutes , he helped me stand and we cleaned the mess we made on one another. We stepped out of the shower and dried off, sharing a few kisses every so often.

I looked at him as he charmed his clothes dry and tugged on his pants. He looked over and raised an eyebrow. "You alright George?", He asked. "Was.. Was this a one time thing?", I asked. He looked taken back at my question. He stood and walked over to me, making me look into his eyes.

"George I told you that you were mine now. I don't plan on letting you go any time soon. So no. This was not a one time thing. I was honestly about to take you back to my chambers and take you on every surface." He said with a small smile. I felt my face heat up once again. I have blushed more tonight then I have in my life.

He leaned down and kissed me, wrapping his arm around my waist. He lead me out of the locker room and across the field towards the castle.

A few hours later as I was curled into his side as he kissed my cheek, I thought, 'I might just have to thank Harry and Colin, along with Fred and Draco.' If it had't been for them, I wouldn't be in Oliver's arms at the moment.

I smiled softly as I nuzzled his neck, the darkness of sleep sweeping over me.


End file.
